Devoted to You
by RagingfireE
Summary: Regina is completely Devoted to her Boss, Emma Swan. Emma g!p. See for more warnings inside.


**I don't own OUAT or anything.**

 **Warning: Emma g!p, BDSM, facial, name calling, public nudity, Explicit sexual content, Messy blow job, Golden shower, peeing kink.**

 **I dedicate this story to my dear friend who requested me to write this one shot.**

* * *

One evening after work Regina was sitting nude on her new boss's lap and Emma was browsing porn videos on her laptop on her desk. Emma clicked on Blowjob category and opened a random video. The porn actress was seductively sucking and licking the cock. "You love doing this, don't you?" Emma whispered in Regina's ear making her shiver in excitement.

Regina moaned and smiled like a fool. A facial had been a secret fantasy of her for so long but she never asked any of her boyfriends to paint her face with their cum.

 _Then one time, at Emma's farmhouse, Regina got on her knees and sucked Emma's big cock, trying to show how much she worshipped it; after a time Emma suddenly stopped the brunette and took her face in her soft hands. Then Emma asked the brunette a question she'd been dying to hear for so long._

 _'Would you like to receive and feel my cum on your beautiful face?'_

 _Regina wanted to scream out in reply, tell her a really big 'yes'. But for some reason she felt frozen. All she could do was smile, give her boss a really big smile. And that was how she told Emma she would gladly receive her precious cum._

Regina kept watching as the smiling actress started getting thick loads of cum on to her face. This time Regina wasn't so shy that she couldn't tell her Boss how she felt,

"Oh Madam, I feel honored when you do that to me." Emma's strong arms cuddled the brunette. Then Emma clicked on another link - Face-fucking it said. Quickly Emma clicked on another random video. "What do you think about trying this?" Emma asked Regina. The brunette didn't reply. Emma grabbed her throat with her pale hands and said, "I want to fuck this cracking throat. Will you let me hurt you a little?"

This was another one of her secret fantasies. It was another thing Regina had wanted but had always been afraid to ask for. Regina wanted to be a slut but she didn't want her boyfriends or girlfriends to lose respect for her, or to suddenly hate her for being that way.

For some reason, Regina doesn't know why, her Boss seemed to know what she wanted. What Regina wanted right then was for Emma to take control of her fully. Regina loves worshipping Emma's cock. The thought of having Emma forcing her thick rod into her mouth was making her so excited.

But Regina still felt shy about admitting it out loud. "Maybe," was all that she replied.

Emma was her boss. Emma wouldn't accept that reply so she began to tell me what to do. "Say yes or say no."

"I, don't know, Madam. Would I be able to take your big cock so deep in my throat?"

"Yes, you can. You have to. And don't worry. I'll take care of you. Now tell me do you want it?"

"Yes, Madam. I want you to shove your cock down my throat."

'Will you let me hurt you?"

Regina wanted her boss to do anything she wanted with her cock. Regina wanted Emma to do anything she wanted with her body. But she still wasn't sure if she could cope with it all.

All Regina could say was 'I am just a little bit afraid Madam.'

"We will go to my farmhouse tomorrow morning. Be ready around 7."

Emma's farmhouse is a special place for both of us. Regina's boss took her there the second time they had sex. It was where Emma made her walk nude for her under the open sky as Emma showed her around the property. Emma was so strong and she made the brunette feel so sexy. The farmhouse was where their office fling had turned into an amazing romance.

The farmhouse is even more special because it is the place where Emma shot her cum on the brunette's face for the first time. There was nothing else for her to say once Emma gave her an order. "Sure Madam."

Emma ran her hands all over my body, grabbing her sensitive tits and stroking her fingers over the top of her cunt lips. Emma was making her so hot and she could feel her chest moving with her heavy breathing.

"Okay. Sweetheart. I have to leave now. Enjoy yourself tonight. I will see you tomorrow be sure to be ready on time."

Regina's boss got up & started putting on her clothes. Regina had a sudden idea.

"Thank you, Madam. I'll make sure I am on time. What should I put on for you tomorrow?" Regina asked biting her plump lips slyly.

"You know I love to see you naked."

"Ya, but that would be when we reach your farmhouse. On for the way, what should I wear?"

Emma grinned at her then. "If you can't come nude, then put on anything, I don't care."

"Please don't be angry."

"I'm not angry. You know all the week long I have to see you fully clothed. I see you in the office and all the time I am thinking of how good you look when you are naked for me. The time when we are alone is when I expect you to help me relax. But it's okay. Just don't put on any underwear. okay?"

"As you say, Madam. I feel good to surrender myself to you. I really do. But I want to make a confession."

"Confession? What about?"

"Do you remember the night you were drunk and slept in my bed with your shoes on?"

"Yeah, that was weeks ago. Did I upset you because I was too drunk?"

"No Madam it's not like that. I wanted to tell you, madam, that night while you were sleeping I kissed your shoes." Regina finished blushing like a school girl.

"What?" Emma shouted with a shock, "You kissed my shoes? Why?"

"Well Madam, that night I had made a plan to tell what I feel for you and how much I respect you. How much I want to be yours. And then you were asleep before I got the chance. It was a bit silly but I was feeling so much for you and right then all I wanted to do was to make myself totally yours."

"That's so sweet of you," Emma kissed her forehead. "Why are you saying all this now?"

"I just want to tell you, now I have the chance that I'm all yours. I am completely yours Madam, if you want me."

"I know you are. I know you are my obedient little slut. All mine. It means so much to me to hear you say it out loud. I really want that too." Emma smiled at her, a long happy smile. "Why don't you show me what you did that night?"

Emma sat on her office chair in front of Regina. The brunette knelt in front of Emma still naked, the way she has done so many times. This time it was different. This time it was more special and more intimate than anything she'd ever done, for her or for anyone. Regina picked up her shoes, one after the other, and carefully she put them on the blonde's feet. Regina wasn't sure what to do next. She felt a little embarrassed to have made her confession to Emma. But she had meant every word of it. And she just knew she wanted to prove it to her boss.

So Regina bowed her head before Emma and, with all her love, she placed her cheek on Emma's left shoe. Then, wanting Emma to see how much she adored and worshiped her, the brunette kissed Emma's leather shoe three times. Then she turned to the blonde's right shoe and again pressed her cheek on it and then gave it three soft kisses.

Only then did she felt as if she could look at Emma. The brunette turned her face up and caught green eyes gazing at her. Regina felt so warm and safe like that. She just had to thank her boss aloud and tell her how grateful she was that Emma understood her feelings for her.

"I understand them perfectly. And I am very glad you feel like this. Because I feel the same way, I like the way you show your feelings for me." Emma went on. "This is your rightful place. At my feet," Emma smiled at Regina again and this time she kept her devoted brown eyes locked on Emma. Regina no longer felt embarrassed. Instead Regina felt proud and very, very happy. Regina was hers!

"There are so many things I want to do to you my obedient slut. Not just fucking your face. A lot more" Now Regina smiled back at her boss. Feeling strong now, she replied, "The pleasure would be all mine Madam. I want you to do everything you want to do to me."

It was obvious that Emma was turned on. Her boss straight away unzipped her pants and took her cock out. Regina dutifully opened her mouth, expecting that Emma would want her to suck her. Instead Emma started jerking her wonderful cock. Regina knew just what to expect now. Regina watched Emma's hand working on her thick shaft and within a minute Emma was erupting, shooting and Regina's pretty face was covered in her jizz.

Neither of them said a word. Regina was still on her knees, now painted with Emma's fresh cum and at last able to say that Regina belonged to her. Truly Regina belonged to Emma. Regina had worshiped Emma's cock and even worshiped her shoes. Regina had told her Boss what she had wanted and Emma had accepted her. _**Now Regina was wearing Emma's cum like a proud, owned slut**_ **.**

 _ **Regina had never been so happy in her life.**_

Emma soon dressed herself again and then she left, with a reminder of her instructions for the morning. Regina sat in her chair for a few moments thinking about what had just happened to her. Emma has beautifully coated both of her cheeks, lips, chin and some on forehead.

Emma's cum was still on her face so Regina let it dry. It just did not feel right to wash Emma off her skin. Lucky for her it was late by then and Regina was able to dress and get to her car without being seen. Regina got home and went to bed, too excited to even eat.

That night Regina played with her pussy, thinking of her sexy Boss and all the things Emma had planned for her the next day. Regina wondered if it would be the last time she would ever do that without asking permission from her Boss – her new owner.

Regina went to sleep very happy, still excited and with Emma's cum dried on her face.

Regina woke next morning at 5AM. Straight away she was excited by the thought of what was ahead. She freshened up herself, took a long shower, had her breakfast and started preparing herself for Emma. She applied red nail paint, lipstick, body lotion, did her hair and the works. Regina chose long earrings and her favourite bracelet. Then Regina opened her wardrobe to see what she could wear. Of course she chose something that would please her Boss, letting Emma take a long look at her body just the way she likes. It was an ultra low cut halter top of Red colour, open at the back. Then Regina chose a semi-sheer split mini-skirt with a ribbon tie on the left side. She finished with killer high heels and an ankle bracelet on her left foot.

Regina was looking like a _playdoll,a fuckdoll_. She was a slut who was ready to do anything her boss might ask for.

She doesn't remember how quickly those two hours passed before finally Emma was there - beeping her car outside. Regina took a while to lock the doors and walked out to meet her. Emma got out of the car and smiled warmly. "Damn! That's hot babes! I'm impressed." Emma's words made her happy.

"Thanks. I did it for you. I wanted to be just the way you like me.'

Emma pulled Regina to her and slid her pale hands under her halter top, pulling at the material until the brunette's huge tits were completely exposed. Regina was thrilled by this. Regina always enjoys being exposed by Emma when outside and right then they were standing out on the street. Emma took both her tits in her strong hands and squeezed them gently. Regina wanted Emma to take her right there and then. Next she watched as Emma lowered her head to her and licked her lips with her rosy tongue. Now Regina smiled at her and she kissed her back.

Overcome form the fear of getting caught Regina finally asked her Boss if it was time for them to go. They were still standing out on the street and the brunette was scared my neighbor might catch her with her tits hanging out of her dress. Emma adjusted her top, covered her tits, and then they were on their way.

In the car Regina wanted to give her Boss a sign that she was still committed to what she had told the blonde the night before. Regina wanted to please Emma and she knew just what to do. Regina hunched down in her seat and pulled her top so that her perky tits were exposed, presentable for Emma's gaze. Emma smiled and, without taking her eyes from the road, gently squeezed her juicy lemons. Regina moaned and pushed more of tits against Emma's teasing hand. Regina watched the blonde, seeing the signs of her excitement. Then her Boss placed one hand on her thigh and gradually moved up her leg until she was almost touching the brunette's cunt. Regina loved the touch of Emma's hand on her. Regina whimpered and let herself enjoy the feeling of her body being on fire in the blonde's presence.

"So will you let me do anything?' Emma asked the brunette. "Anything I want today?" Emma smiled devilishly. Regina tried not to shiver.

"Yes! Madam! Anything you want I will give it to you. I meant what I said last night. I submit myself completely to you. There are no boundaries anymore."

"Then let's go to the bar."

"Bar?" Regina questioned her. "At this time?"

Emma just smiled and drove on towards the next village. They both were silent for the rest of the trip. Regina not travelled this road before which just strengthened the feeling that she had out myself at Emma's mercy.

As Emma turned into a small car park Regina quickly re-positioned her top, covering her breasts once more. Regina waited for her Boss to come around and open her door. Regina doesn't expect her to be chivalrous. Regina was eager to show that she truly belonged to her and that she was ready for Emma to control her. Regina need not have worried on that score.

Emma took a firm hold on her arm and led her from the car. Without a word Emma took her through the door and inside. There was loud music playing and even at this hour Regina could see that people were dancing. Regina was surprised but she was determined not to say anything out of place. Then Emma took Regina down a long flight of stairs to another, larger room. Regina knows her eyes were wide open at what she saw there. A number of women were dancing and most of them there were already semi-naked. A few of them were dancing with men and women. Regina was shocked by everything she saw there. Regina was shocked that Emma had chosen to bring her to a place like this. But Regina also felt very uncomfortable with being the only woman there who was fully dressed.

Emma immediately took her to the middle of the dance floor. Regina did not resist. Regina had no intention of denying Emma anything she wanted. Soon they were dancing in each other's arms. As they did Emma ran her hands all over the brunette's body. _Emma's touch was so sensual! Despite the strange surroundings Emma was making her aroused, as she always does._ _  
_  
Then without warning Emma opened the strap at the back of her neck and then undid other strap across the back. Regina was shocked as Emma did that. Regina has often enjoyed being totally naked for the blonde, even outdoors in the woods. But being exposed like that where others could see her was something she wasn't ready for. But she'd submitted herself to Emma. Regina had told her there were no more boundaries. Regina was so eager to serve and to please Emma and suddenly the brunette realized she was very curious about what Emma would do with her in this new role.

Without a word Emma pulled Regina's halter top away from her body. Regina's full round tits were on full display now. As if to make sure Regina understood, Emma showed her the material and then shoved it in her pocket. Now Regina was just the same as the other women there - semi-naked. They began to dance again. Emma spun her around. Regina knew why Emma did this. As Regina turned her tits swung around, and were fully displayed to everyone there. Regina could see some of them by the tables and they were staring at her, particularly a middle aged attractive woman was licking her lips staring at her magnificent tits. It was thrilling. Regina knows those men and women enjoyed watching her like that. Even more, Regina was thrilled at being able to give Emma that small pleasure of showing of her new slut.

Soon Emma's hands reached down to undo her skirt. This was too much for Regina, too soon. Without thinking Regina stopped Emma's hands with her.

"Madam," Regina began to protest. Regina looked into her eyes and she saw that Emma was staring straight into hers. Regina didn't know what to do with Emma looking at her like that. It made her feel Emma's raw power and reminded her of why she had decided to submit to her. Emma kept staring into her eyes, persuading her, ordering her to let her remove her skirt. Regina took her hands from the blonde's. And in a flick Emma popped her skirt off in front of her. Regina was standing there nearly naked, her bright red thong shielding her cunt form being exposed.

"Your thong stays. Some things are only for my eyes" Emma winked making Regina blush.

Regina didn't look down. She was shy. Embarrassed! But her Boss had everything under control. Emma told Regina, "Don't bother about the people around you. You're not naked for them. You have bared it all for me. This is for your boss, the woman who you want to honor and obey. Am I right?"

Regina nodded slowly, feeling her face burning red with the humiliation. Everyone in that place could see her completely nearly naked form and they must have heard the boss talking about the reasons for her situation. At the same time, knowing that, hearing Emma's words, she felt strong and determined.

Emma kept her skirt in her pocket and started making some funny dance moves. It brought laughter back to Regina's face. Emma said, "Don't worry, Regina. You have got a great body. You know how much I like to see it. And it's the best body in this whole place. I am proud to show you off as my slut." Emma's words made her even happier. Many times her boss had made her walk naked in the open air at her farmhouse. Regina learned very quickly how exciting it was and how much it pleased Emma. The blonde reminded her of that now; nearly naked in that strange bar and instantly Regina knew she was comfortable with Emma despite being standing there wearing only her red thong..

Emma began dancing once again with her. They moved softly. It really felt very romantic to be like that with her boss in that place. They were kissing and touching. Every now and then Emma ran his hands over her body and they would both moan with pleasure. Emma was making her feel incredibly sexy and she was so pleased to make her so happy. Finally Emma was getting one of her great wishes, to have Regina naked in public in front of a group of strangers.

Emma still wasn't sure about how Regina felt. Emma went over to the bar to get drinks for them. "To help you relax." Emma told her. So while Emma was ordering the beers Regina decided to show her how much she was ready to give herself to Emma. Her Boss wanted to be proud of her being showing her body in public and Regina wanted to show Emma that she felt the same way.

Regina went back to dance floor again. Slowly, sensually and seductively she began to dance for Emma and Emma only. Regina saw her watching her, Green eyes widening a little as Regina moved for Emma. She ran her hands up over her body, cupping her tits, playing with her nipples. Regina even turned and bent forward, flashing her ass for Emma. Regina didn't care about others watching her. In fact, right then she'd already started thinking about the time Emma would take her in back, making use of her smaller hole and making herself the owner of her whole body.

When Emma was sitting with their drinks she beckoned the brunette to come to her. Regina walked across the room with a very pompous gait, showing everyone how comfortable and how proud she belongs to Emma

Regina saw from the look in her eyes how impressed her Boss was with her new wild behaviour

"When will we get there?" Regina asked Emma softly.

"Where?"was her reply. Regina looked into straight into her green eyes, tossed her head up and licked her plump lips seductively.

Emma quickly got up and with a very big smile she just said "Let's go!". Emma tossed her the top and skirt and she knew Emma was ready to make the rest of her dream come true. Regina gave her big a hug.

"Madam, Please let me remain like this for the rest of our trip. Please!"

Regina begged her and to show she meant it she gave her dress back to Emma. The blonde could see Emma was happy with her new boldness and she replied, "That's the girl I want. I'm proud of you." In fact, Regina was feeling a kind of pride she'd never known before. Regina knew it was because at last she'd found the courage to give her boss exactly what she wanted.

They climbed the stairs together, Regina following Emma closely. Regina could feel every eye in the place was glued to her almost naked body and she could hear people's comments as well. 'Holy Shit... God Damn ...amazing slut' were just some of the things she heard said. And they came from both the men and the women.

They didn't stop till they had crossed the car park, Regina still totally naked save for her lace thong, and reached Emma's car. Then they were quickly on their way to Emma's farmhouse.

"It means a lot to me," said Emma, 'that you have decided to stay like this for me the whole day."

"Thank you, Madam. I want to please you always."

"It's so sexy for a boss to have her secretary sitting almost beside her."

"It's a privilege for the secretary," Regina replied.

'Did you wash your face last night?"

"No, Madam. I just slept like that, with you still on my face."

"You're nasty. Aren't you?"

"I love your cum, Madam." Regina said, her face colouring in embarrassment.

"And I love to shoot my sperm on your face. It's so sexy to see you covered with my seed. How do you feel about it?"

"It makes me happy that I know but how does it feel on your face?" Emma smirked.

"When your load first hits my skin it's hot & sticky. It is a thrill to feel the heat of your jizz from your balls. But after a minute or two it begins to cool down. Then I can feel the stickiness on my face and it starts sliding down over my cheeks and my chin. Oh Madam, it feels so wonderful."

"How many times I have covered your beautiful face?" Emma asked, taking one hand from the wheel to caress Regina's soft cheek.

"Well, I remember first time you gave me a facial. It was Valentine's Day. Having you cover my face on such a special day meant a lot to me. You really touched my heart that day Madam." Emma smiled once more. "Between then and my birthday, you gave me so many wonderful gifts of your cum on my face. That day was the 28th time. But after that I stopped counting."

"Yeah, your birthday was special. I remember that day as well you didn't wash my cum off your face."

"I went the whole day being able to smell your seed on my skin. It felt great."

"You're welcome to have my cum anytime, sweetheart. Wow. I've spurted on your face 28 times in just 4 months?"

"Well Madam," Regina with a big grin, "we have done it several times on some weekends. A few times you have had me in your office during lunch hours. You could have done it even more if you had wanted"

"Oh goodness. I've been a cumming machine for your face. You know the reason I do it so much is because I love your submission your devotion to me."

"It is always an honor for me Madam. Taking your beautiful cum shots onto my face makes me feel important. You can do it to me as often as you want Madam. Any time you want it."

They were getting closer to the farmhouse now and she could feel her excitement rising. Regina figured that she knew what was coming next. But the brunette had meant everything she'd said to her boss. Regina would belong to Emma and let her use her anyway she wanted. Although Regina was a little surprised at what her boss said next.

"Well my little sweetness. I want to do that to you. But I want to do more." Emma looked straight at her. "Today I want to fuck your throat. Today I want to put my entire cock into your mouth. I am going to feed my whole shaft into your mouth until I can feel the muscles of your throat holding my cock.'

Regina was a little shocked at Emma's description of the act. Regina knew about deepthroating of course. Regina was a little worried about how she would manage it. Emma is larger than most men. Regina didn't want to choke or gag and spoil the experience for Emma. Regina always want to perform perfectly for her boss. But deep down, she wasn't too worried. Regina knew that she would do exactly as Emma wanted. Regina would take her entire cock into her mouth and her throat. Regina knows her face lit up for Emma and she just grinned wildly at her.

* * *

Once they reached farmhouse Regina climbed from her car and proudly pulled her thong off, walked nude to open the main gate for Emma. The boss didn't drive through straight away. Emma stayed there for a long time, watching her stand there naked. Regina felt excited and proud. Regina knew she was pleasing Emma with her submission and she knew Emma was excited to be staring at her naked body out there in the open.

Once inside the farmhouse they went straight to the main bedroom. Emma sat on the bed and she immediately went to her knees. Happy with her place now, Regina proceeded to remove Emma's shoes and socks. Next she undid Emma's belt and on one motion she removed her pants and boxers.

The familiar fragrance filled the brunette's nostrils. The sight of Emma's strong and powerful cock almost drove her crazy right there. Emma's cock is large and beautiful with a magnificent spongy, mushroom shaped head. Regina can never resist the desire to open her mouth and take her inside her mouth. The shaft is thick and curved. Emma has a couple of very large, dark veins and she was hungry to wrap her lips around Emma and make her cock wet with her tongue. Regina was incredibly turned-on. At first Regina wasn't even sure whether to rub Emma's rock hard shaft against or to start licking her soft, heavy balls.

Emma looked up into her boss' eyes and waited for her to instruct her. Emma knew what the brunette needed. "Go on sweetheart." Emma said quietly to her. "Be my own private slut now."

Regina was so proud and so excited by Emma's words. Regina stuck out just the tip of her tongue and started licking her piss hole. Regina flapped her tongue over it several times and then the needy brunette just took Emma's whole head in her mouth. It was magnificent. Regina focused on slowly sucking the head. Then she dropped down with her tongue to bottom of Emma's shaft and licked her all the way up. Regina wasn't doing this just to make Emma happy. Regina is always so very happy to be able to pleasure Emma's cock. It's her desire for Emma's cock but she was proud to be able to give pleasure to the blonde.

Soon Regina had Emma's cock in her mouth and her tongue and her saliva were making Emma's cock so very wet. Regina could hear her slurping sounds. Regina knew what Emma intended to do with her. Regina wasn't scared any longer. Regina just knew what she had to do.

Regina took her time and enjoyed myself sucking on Emma's cock. She knew Emma did too. It was obvious from the blonde's moans and her occasional cursing. Slowly Regina worked down Emma's shaft with her lips and tongue. Regina kept taking Emma as deep as possible, each time a little more. Emma's meat felt, tasted so wonderful in her slutty mouth. Regina felt then like this was the reason existed, to consume and pleasure her Boss' wonderful cock.

But Regina could feel with her hand that there were still a couple of inches to go. Regina tried to get more inside her mouth but it just wasn't achievable for her. Regina had given Emma head many times and she was very experienced at pleasuring a cock with her mouth. Emma knew it too and the brunette is sure that that was why Emma had decided to fuck her throat.

But Regina knew that she needed some help. Regina really wanted it, to have Emma's entire cock inside her mouth. So far Regina hadn't gagged or choked with Emma's thick cock jammed in her mouth. Regina was concentrating on her breathing now, expecting the feeling of suffocation when Emma's cock was pushed past her tonsils. Regina was a little afraid again but she knew she wanted badly to do this for her wonderful Boss.

Regina took hold of Emma's heavy balls and withdrew her cock from her mouth. It was only for a moment. Regina quickly put her other hand around Emma's hard shaft and looked up into Emma's dominating eyes. Then Regina begged her, "Fuck my throat Madam, please!"

Emma didn't say a word as she returned her cock to its proper place inside Regina's mouth. Regina went down as far as she could reach by herself. Right then her wonderful Boss took hold of the brunette's head with both her hands. Emma started fucking her mouth real slow. This always feels so very exciting as well, Emma's cock going in and coming out repeatedly.

Then Emma grabbed a handful of Regina's black hair. Regina was trapped now with Emma's cock deep inside her mouth. Regina was powerless to move. Regina was at Emma's mercy. But that did not frighten Regina at all. This was what she wanted.

Holding Regina tightly Emma pushed against her. Emma thrust herself into Regina's wanton and wet mouth. With a single powerful movement Emma broke through Regina's barrier and finally Emma's entire prestigious cock was in Regina's mouth. It was unbelievable.

For the first time Regina felt Emma's cock inside the opening to her throat. Regina had to think very hard about her breathing. Emma was so big in there. Emma pressed a little deeper into Regina and suddenly the brunette realized that with Emma's cock stuck in her throat she now could feel the blonde's balls against her chin. Regina had seen women do this in movies and now she was doing it too. _Emma was completely buried in her mouth and her throat._

Emma's cock was stretching her throat muscles in a totally new way. Regina had to admit it did hurt a little bit on this first time. But Regina was so happy to take Emma completely. Regina was ready for this and wanting more. Now Emma slowly began to fuck her face and her throat. Emma was careful and used only small movements. It might seem odd but suddenly Regina felt even more love for her Boss. Regina realized that Emma was fucking her in this way so that Regina would have a little chance to breath each time. It was so caring and considerate of Emma. _How wonderful it felt to Regina._

Emma slowly increased the pace of her fucking, fucking Regina's face and her throat. Emma was fucking her deep and steady. Regina was learning quickly and each time Emma backed her cock off the brunette timed it so she could have a quick exhale and inhale. Regina didn't want to suffocate. Regina wanted to keep the throat fuck going as long as Emma wanted. _And not just this day but any day or night whenever Emma would want it for as long as she wanted it_

With Emma wedged in Regina's mouth of course the brunette couldn't swallow her saliva. _Regina_ _was drooling all over herself_. Actually Regina had noted that as well from the porn her Boss had shown her and it felt great to be a messy slut for Emma.

Emma then asked to change position. Regina was ready for that too as her knees were sore from the hard wooden floor. Emma ordered her to the middle of bed, on her back. Regina moved into position with her head tilted so Emma would have easy access. Without another word Emma came over and put her cock back in Regina's _drooling_ mouth.

This time Emma was rougher with Regina, thrusting her entire cock into her in one go. Regina could feel Emma's excitement. Regina had never felt Emma so hard or so thick. Regina loved the fact that Emma was using her like this. Emma was inside her throat once more and this time she felt Emma's balls on her nose. That was unexpected and it felt so thrilling to Regina. Having Emma's balls over her nose did make it harder for her to breathe. Regina didn't really mind though because Regina felt like this was what facefucking is all about.

Regina has no idea how long Emma deep throated her like that. Twice Regina had to push against Emma so she knew to back-off and release her. Quickly Regina gulped down some more air and then used her hands to direct Emma's cock back into my throat. Each time Emma resumed her gentle fucking, more of a pulsing as she allowed Regina's once virgin throat to grow familiar with the demands of her thick cock.

Finally after all this new and exciting play with the Boss's cock Regina was in trouble. Regina's throat wasn't too bad but her mouth and her jaw were starting to ache. One last time Regina pushed against Emma to signal she needed a break. Emma understood straight away but the blonde asked the petite woman if she could just fuck her mouth instead. Emma wanted to give Regina more pleasure from her cock before cumming all over her pretty face.

Regina willingly accepted Emma's proposal. Without asking Regina quickly changed position so that she was back on her knees in front of Emma. This felt more like Regina's true position. Emma took hold of her head once more, tighter this time, and for several minutes the brunette was a receptacle for her Boss as she enjoyed herself making use of Regina like that. Regina was tired and sore but she was happy. Somewhere inside Regina knew that since the night before they had crossed a line. They had a different kind of relationship now. Regina belonged to Emma and her role was to serve and pleasure Emma. The sexy blonde owned her and as long as Emma did the brunette would feel treasured and safe.

Finally Emma had had enough of fucking her mouth. Emma pulled out her cock and slapped it hard on Regina's face, both cheeks. Then Emma rubbed her cock and balls all over Regina's beautiful flawless face. They were soaking wet with Regina's own drool but it felt so fantastic to have Emma paint her face like that.

Emma asked Regina if she was ready and once more she couldn't speak. Regina doesn't know why. It could not have been that she was still shy. But Regina grinned a big grin and opened her mouth again for Emma. It was Regina's signal to her Boss that was she absolutely ready, desperate even.

Regina watched with a look of hunger as Emma began stroking her shaft. Emma only jerked her hand three or four times when suddenly it happened and Regina got her reward.

With a loud grunt Emma splattered Regina's eager face with her cum. Quickly there was a second and third splash then a fourth. Regina was in heaven. With each spurt of Emma's jizz against her face she felt the blonde's love, her dominance, her desire. Regina always feels beautiful when she wears Emma's cum and this day she felt even more than that. Regina wanted Emma to keep in cumming as she dumped more of her load onto Regina's cheeks and her nose and her chin. Regina wanted to feel this love for Emma forever.

Emma gave her a huge load of cum. Regina realized that her face was absolutely covered with Emma's seed. There was a thread of cum from Regina's left eye to down to her cheek. Another thick rope ran from Regina's forehead over her nose and down to her lips. There was another globe of hot cum on her right cheek. There was wetness in her left ear and still more sticky warmth on one shoulder.

"Thank you Madam. Thank you for cumming all over my face. I am so honoured."

Regina is lucky that her Boss can shoot such a big load of cum. This day it felt like Emma had even more than usual and Regina was glowing inside at the thought that she had been responsible for Emma being extra horny and extra productive.

Without waiting Regina took her cock back in her mouth. Regina wanted to savour the last drops of Emma's seed. It tasted so yummy, just like it always does. Emma collapsed on the bed and Regina climbed up next to her, a little sore but extremely happy. After a moment Emma recovered her breath and asked her to get some water. Regina happily obeyed and soon fetched a tray holding a cold bottle of water and a glass.

Regina had also brought a spoon. Emma drank some water and then asked her what that spoon was for. It was for a very special treat, another task Regina had set myself to prove she was worthy of Emma.

"Please feed me your seed Madam. Let me eat it, please. Feed me what I have produced. Give me your cum to nurture me and make me even more fit for you."

Regina could see that Emma was a little surprised by her request. Until that moment Regina had always resisted Emma's wish that she would swallow her cum. I'd never willingly done it for any man. But happily Emma was ready to grant her wish and Emma soon had the spoon in her hand and was carefully scraping her drying cum from Regina's tanned skin. Emma scooped every drop of her cum from her face and fed it to the hungry brunette. It was as if Emma was feeding Regina her love. Regina didn't want to waste a single drop and she hungrily sucked and licked the spoon each time Emma fed her. Regina felt blessed to have Emma's seed in her mouth and her tummy.

A feeling of bliss came over Regina. She knew right then that she would never refuse Emma again. In future Regina would happily swallow her Boss's cum whenever she wishes it. Regina knew she would even beg Emma to let her drink her jizz.

Our weekend together had only started. It was the first day of our lives together, truly together. But Regina didn't know that her Boss had one more surprise for her, a final test of her devotion to her.

Emma took Regina to the upstairs bathroom and while Emma started the water she arranged the towels for them. Regina was waiting to see if Emma would permit her to shower with her.

Then Emma announced, "I want to pee."

"Sure, Madam. Let me get out of the way so you can use the toilet."

 **Warning ahead: Emma pees on Regina.**

Emma took a step towards Regina and put her hands on her shoulders. Again Emma said, "I want to piss." Regina wasn't sure what was she meant. But Emma was moving her back towards the bathtub so Regina climbed in for Emma, taking care not to stumble. Regina could feel that Emma wanted her on her knees, down in front of her on the cold porcelain.

Regina was glad to kneel before Emma. But Regina was still confused. "But Madam..." Regina tried to say. Emma put her fingers on her lips and bent down to give her a little hug.

'I am going to pee now. Are you ready?'

Now Regina understood her desire. Regina was shocked. Emma had never even mentioned to her that she might want to use her like that. But Regina was in no mood that day to refuse her Boss for anything.

"I am going to pee on you and cover you with it. I want to anoint you with your first golden shower. Will you say yes?"

Regina could feel herself panting and her cunt was beginning to gush with her own excitement. This was dirty and base and animal like. "I want you to do that to me Madam. Please put your pee all over my skin."

Emma was holding her cock, still thick and half erect. It was obvious to Regina how excited her Boss was at the thought she could piss on Regina. Yet again Emma was showing her how much Regina truly belonged to her now.

So it began, Emma began pissing on Regina. First the stream landed on her tummy. Quickly Emma moved it up to her tits. Regina don't know what she was thinking but she grabbed her tits with both hands, holding and presenting them for Emma and her hot, golden stream. Emma's piss was hot and that's the way Regina was feeling as well right then.

It was an amazing act for Emma to perform with Regina. Emma's stream felt scalding as it splashed against her perfect tanned skin and ran down her body into the bath. Regina wanted it all, just as she had done with Emma's cum. Regina's hands involuntarily began rubbing her skin now, rubbing Emma's piss into her skin and over her body like an expensive skin cream. Regina was shocked at this sudden turn but she was overjoyed.

Emma moved her stream up higher, up to her face. It hit hard against Regina's face, a wonderful feeling of Emma's power and dominance. It was loud in Regina's ears. Without a thought Regina opened her mouth and let Emma take aim into her willing and wanton mouth. All Regina could think of was the warm salty flavour and that Regina wanted Emma to know that she totally belonged to Emma.

Then Emma took a step towards Regina and aimed her hot stream over Regina's head. Regina had to close her eyes and the smell of Emma's piss was strong now as it ran over Regina's body and splashed into the bathtub underneath her. Finally Emma began to run out but by the time she was done her perfect hair was drenched in Emma's piss.

 ** _Right then it was hard to know what Regina was feeling. Regina felt so completely used, so dirty and kinky and even animal-like_**. And Regina also felt happier than that she ever was before in my life. Regina belonged to Emma totally and would let her do whatever Emma wanted with her, now and always.

 _She opened her mouth to thank Emma. "Thank you Madam. Thank you for using me" Regina's voice was fully filled with gratitude and pride._

Emma smiled. "I am proud of you"

Regina smiled like an idiot. Emma helped her out of the bath, dripping with Emma's golden shower. _**As they stepped into the shower there was only one thought in Regina's head. Regina had accepted her owner and Emma had accepted her.**_

* * *

END for now.


End file.
